


Injuries

by SummerSoda (FloralFinisher)



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle Couple, F/M, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/SummerSoda
Summary: “You pull some stupid shit like that again and I’m shoving this rifle straight up your bum. Got it?”(Heavily based onUncharted 3Multiplayer)





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> I promised reader inserts but lmao I lied, gonna dump out so much OC stuff your heads are gonna spin. (:<

“ _Ow_ – son of a bitch, that hurts!” Harry winces as she pulls the last of the shrapnel out of his upper arm with tweezers. Aside from the semi-deep wound, he only gained a few cuts and bruises from the fight.

“Hmm, maybe you _shouldn’t_ have charged headfirst into that RPG.. oh well, at least it didn’t kill you.” She heaves a sigh, cleaning the wound and bandaging it up.

“Got him, didn’t I?” he smirks.

“Yeah, but you know he’ll just show up again later.” She’s on edge another time upon hearing the sound of a sniper rifle.

“Relax love, it’s not close.”

“Too close for my taste..” she mumbles, putting away her pistol. “You’re done.”

Harry nods. “Be a dear and fetch me my gun?”

“Okay, but you know I’m coming with you this time, and I’m bringing the grenade launcher.” she states, reaching for a bolt action sniper rifle. She tosses the larger gun over her back, carrying the rifle in her hands.

He grins, “Just don’t point that thing at me, I know you _want_ to.”

She glares at him. “You pull some stupid shit like that again and I’m shoving this rifle straight up your bum. Got it?”

Harry sighs, “Yes love, I got it.”

She grabs her small supply bag, pushing past him and checking for any enemies before jogging out into the fray. Harry hears a single rifle shot, followed by a few explosions and male yelp of pain. “Sorry _Nate_ , no hard feelings.” she sneers.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda prefer U3 MP over U4, honestly I just can't stand Harry's new voice actor. It's so cringey. :P


End file.
